This invention relates to a toy and more particularly to a rocking toy in the form of an abstract rocking horse or the like intended to ridden by a child which is assembled from a kit comprised of a plurality of pre-cut, pre-scored sheets of corrugated paperboard or other rigid sheet material. Each of the sheets is foldable to form a three-dimensional module and the modules are adapted to be interconnected when assembled so as to form a substantially rigid rocking toy.
Heretofore, rocking toys, such as hobby horses and the like, were conventionally made from wood or other material and involved a good deal of labor to fabricate and to assemble the toy. Also, an assembled conventional rocking horse consumed considerable volume for shipment. Still further, the expense of wood and other materials has made such rocking toys cost considerably more than they had previously cost.
Reference may be made to such prior U.S. Patents as Nos. 560,957, 650,675, 1,209,314, 2,551,071, 2,720,253, 2,755,087 and 2,844,188 for examples of prior art toys including rocking toys made of sheet material and shipped in knock-down form. In general, however, these prior rocking toys were either not intended to be ridden by a child, or if so intended, were constructed in such manner that only single plies of sheet were required to support the weight of the rider. However, when these single panels were constructed of paperboard, they were subject to being damaged.